What the Hell is a Gigawatt?
by startscribbling12
Summary: Namine drags Roxas to a bowling alley where they meet someone named the Hungarian Hulk? And where does a Gigawatt come into the story? My oneshot for RokuNami day!


**What the Hell is a Gigawatt?  
**By startscribbling12

* * *

Look up. Look up a few sentences. Now, tell me…do you understand the title to this story? Don't worry it has relevance. (Maybe, not really.) Just not right now. I'm sitting in the security office with my best friend, Namine. If you didn't know, I'm Roxas. I know she was just trying to be heroic and all and I appreciate it, but I had things to do tonight and I am spending it in here.

Damn.

How about I rewind and tell you what happened.

(Rewind noises!)

"Nami—we have other things to do than bowl." I said as my quiet, shy best friend pulled me to the building.

"I know, but just one game." She mumbled. She is one of the quietest people I know. I have never seen her act out or rebel. Though I have to admit that some of me is rubbing off on her. I hear her snide comments sometimes. She pulled me up to the shoe counter and we pulled on our shoes. Personally, I hate those dumb shoes. They always manage to smash my toes.

"Come on Roxas." Namine said in her light tone as she took my hand and pulled me over to our lane; lane thirteen.

"I want to put my name in!" I said and took a seat at the computer. "Gigawatt." I had no point in putting that in; I just thought I was being different. I typed in Nami and pushed enter. It surprised me that Namine didn't question my name choice. Picking up the black ball, I walked up to the lane and threw the ball down it with as much force as I could muster, and that's tons.

Though in the end I ended up getting a spare.

"Your turn, Namine!" I said, pushing her towards the white ball. She shyly picked up the ball fumbled with it, taking her sweet time to go up to the lane. Wasn't this her idea? I walked over and put my hands on her waist, pushing her forward. "Let's go!"

"I'm going." Namine stood there while I walked back to take a sip of my soda. I saw her lightly push her ball down the lane and it went into the gutter. Even by looking at her back, I saw her small form tense up and I could picture the pout on her face.

Then this is where everything went to _shit. _

Out of nowhere, this guy (let's call him Hungarian Hulk) comes up and pushes me. Now even though I am a pretty built guy and such, it doesn't help that I am short. Well—shorter than him. I don't know what the hell he thought he was doing, but he pushed me on my shoulder again. My irritation was growing so I pushed him on the shoulder back.

"How about you keep your hands off of me?" I told him, not even knowing why the hell he pushed me. And it continued like that, him not saying a word as he kept shoving me. I shoved him back again, and this time he shoved me hard enough that I stumbled backwards. And then—

--out of nowhere—

--came this small blond person. (Namine, folks.) She, out of nowhere, tackled the Hungarian Hulk from me and jumped on his back. What came from her mouth was like a battle cry and she tackled him to the floor.

"Leave Roxas alone!" Remember, this is shy, timid Namine.

He walked away after that. I still don't know why he did that. Of course the guy got away before security got there and it was Namine and I that got hauled away to the back of the bowling alley; in a small white room.

"What the hell was that?" I asked her as we sat in the chairs.

"What?" She was back to normal.

"That behavior! I've never seen you like that!"

"Don't worry about it!" She beamed at me, which caused a blush to spread across my face. "Now that I think about it—Roxas?"

"Hm?" I asked her, turning my head to her.

"What the hell is a Gigawatt?" She noticed.

I told you I was rubbing off on her.

* * *

Well, I know…dumb. But here is my short SHORT oneshot for RokuNami day. I wrote this after I got back from a party and I heard a story like this about my two friends. It's loosely based on this, but not really. The whole Hungarian Hulk and the fight and the girl who was shy and timid jumping on him to save her guy friend is a true story!

Reviews are loved and eaten with a side of ranch dressing!


End file.
